


不可爱的教子

by lietotisseyme



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, 双切黑, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietotisseyme/pseuds/lietotisseyme
Summary: 当叛徒被抓起来，就该享受一下。但是这时候，谢伊发现自己可爱的教子没那么简单。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian
Kudos: 12





	不可爱的教子

双切黑  
谢伊是黑道教父查尔斯的 搭档？  
大家都以为亚诺一开始并不知道查尔斯与黑道有染（除了谢伊，他就是帮忙的。）  
太子与皇叔之间的关系？  
角色扮演。  
剧情莫得逻辑，单纯想开车所以就开了。  
大家看个乐呵。  
为什么写  
可能是因为执念吧。

“亏你们这么快能抓到人，再晚一步谢伊就该要我‘辛苦一趟’了“吉斯特拎着酒坐在门口，说话前刚刚灌了口酒，手下得力就是有个好处，他能闲着。  
“日安，吉斯特先生，那么是否劳驾您将消息转告寇马可先生?”  
"等在这儿。”  
没一会儿，吱呀一声地，门被吉斯特打开，他似乎比刚才还要不高兴，没好气地拽着们催促他们进去。  
“吉斯特，尊敬的多里安先生阁下尸骨未寒，那群乌合之众就按捺不住了。”他撑着侧耳，悠悠闲闲兴致缺缺的样子，轻蔑地贬低着他曾经见过的那些“老板”们。  
旁边保镖们还扭押着他跪在地上，肩胛生疼，坐在主位的那位先生自上而下地盯着他，眼瞳中看不出什么怜悯来。  
“彭，我能明白你的想法……”酒杯里金色的液体几乎没被喝掉多少  
他感觉不舒服。  
寇马可似乎只是在看一件别人带进房子又恶意落下的不顺眼的什么物件，那既然无用又不讨喜，他还何必留下这东西碍眼？  
“新老板向你许下的报酬很丰厚吧？庄园?生意?毒品？多么诱人的奖励。”他饮下一口酒，“多里安先生如此付出驱逐毒品，建立秩序，竟然抵不上一个欲字。”  
“寇马可先生，我这么做是为了……”  
“嘘——”  
“吉斯特，他会说什么？”  
“为了逼多里安少爷摄政。为了多里安的延续。他们必须请亚诺少爷走出安全圈。”  
“rediculous.”  
“哦，那么现在亚诺少爷怎么没带领你们夺回被外人侵占的产业？”  
“寇马可先生！您不会不知道亚诺少爷在已经失踪了吧？当时大宅当中已经没有任何人了！您一定看到了报纸上的照片，亚诺少爷的房间被毁成了那样，他不死也活不成了！”  
“唔，我还真不知道亚诺少爷已经被判定死亡了，”谢伊又抿了口酒，将手伸向幕帘之后，那后面的侍者双手奉上了一条锁链，另一端的东西似乎还在动。  
“他们要延续多里安的荣耀呢——多么诱人的未来。你要是没被我关起来，也许就能够‘领导’他们了”他对着帘子后的什么人说着，从旁边拎起条链子，绷得死紧。  
“小少爷？小王子？”谢伊心情颇好地缩短锁链，边戏谑地说着话昂着脖子死死盯向右边  
他听到声音，那是个人，地板微微振动似乎是锁链另一端的人被拉扯到无法站稳踉跄这着被拉近。  
“咚！”  
被锁练牵着的人重重的摔倒，披头散发地又挣扎着想要爬起来又因为谢伊收紧了锁链跪软在地上，扯到伤处般吸着冷气  
“嘶——混……啊啊啊!”  
失踪多日的亚诺少爷剧烈喘着粗气，可怜兮兮地被困在那几条细细的锁链里，身上穿着性奴的白衣服，手铐被那条金链子连进底裤，另外两根延伸进衣服里的链子从衣领里伸出来，脚趾头想也能知道那到底用来干什么。  
亚诺瞪着谢伊死命反抗挣扎，却一次次拉扯到箍紧在那根上的锁链疼痛脱力，最后还是被拉扯到谢伊身侧——被喂了小剂量的药物——在西泽尔还没找到他的时候，他“有幸”见过一次这种药物被大剂量地使用在人身上“实验”。  
“你看，小少爷”谢伊用手攫住亚诺的下巴，提着亚诺的脸凑近自己“你看，他们想要你继承荣光呢……”  
“寇马可！你怎么敢！亚诺少爷不是你这种人能——”  
“啊啊啊啊！”他还没能表演完睚眦尽裂的心疼就被亚诺的惨叫打断。  
“你看看你，亚诺少爷？”谢伊又在攫着亚诺的脖子说话了，很显然这次他不准备让亚诺好好呼吸，“连父亲的葬礼都没能参加的孩子啊，你也没能逃出去领导他们。你什么都给不了他们，他们也在害你。”  
“咕噜——”下意识抬手的亚诺又扯疼了自己刚刚被刺激高潮的阴茎，难受地扭动着不知道该顾及什么地方“你和他们……哈…都，都是…唔嗯，养不熟的,野狼……哈啊…一样的……货色……嗯…放……”  
“咔。”  
“唔——”捆着手那条链子倐地解开了，小少爷撑在地上喘了几下就像挣扎着扑向谢伊，却又被另外两条锁链连着的电流电软了身子。  
“嘘…嘘——小少爷，别这么着急——”寇马可伸手轻轻摸了摸又被另两条铁链刺激再次跪倒地上的亚诺的发顶，近乎温柔地安慰他，“半知半解的小可怜啊。”  
“不如你来杀了他？嗯？”  
制作精巧的匕首被贴在年轻人高热的脸颊上蹭弄冰冷让从没杀过人的小少爷可怜地瑟缩躲避起来，嘴里无意识地泄出细细碎碎的呻吟。  
“嗯，唔…我……为什么要”  
“小家伙，这可是你父亲的遗物——你杀了这个人，我就把它还给你，送你远走高飞，怎么样？”  
“我不相信你！啊！”  
“小少爷，你的父亲没教过你，尊重前辈，是吗？”谢伊手上拿着的小玩意儿，在亚诺耳朵上打下一条流着血金灿灿的耳链，就被谢伊用力地拽着耳链贴到嘴唇旁边——  
“小少爷，你当真不要这个机会么？”

“少爷！亚诺少爷！不！少爷！啊啊啊！亚诺！你算什么？！！查尔斯那个老东西又算什么？！他不许我吃药，他自己不也……”  
谢伊这时也站了起来，再次端起酒杯冷冷地看着亚诺极有技巧地将匕首送进彭的身体。  
“咳——哈——”窒息感上涌，他没能再蹦出什么单词。  
“没人能诋毁我父亲。”  
谢伊饮尽琼浆，“彭，你不该的。”  
亚诺放开匕首，退回谢伊身边，彭看见那自然而然搭上腰际的手——  
“shay.”  
“how is it my love?”  
“it's nice to kill him.”  
“of course .”  
“and we kill cesare as well .”

多里安宅院  
宵禁之后的大宅永远清冷而安静，所有人都习惯地噤声，安顿夜晚，今晚没有任何行动而外部防御系统完整运行着，安乐窝充斥着安全静谧——亚诺小的时候，就这么被查尔斯保护在城堡里不谙世事……  
现在…  
“玩儿得开不开心？嗯？”亚诺少爷房间里，赤裸的躯体被两个人最私密的地方连在一处，不断的露出捅进穴口的阴茎根部，床上散着皮带，口球被扔在地上濡湿了地毯，刚刚拿出来的假阳具和肛塞还在淌着水。  
“哈啊……你…不是更…啊~开心吗？”年轻人激烈喘息的声音尽数敲击在谢伊耳朵里，带着颤音的呻吟激得他又用力向上顶了顶。  
“嗯——”不知疲软的猫儿操着自己，毫无自知之明地拉伸肌肉，突出曼妙的曲线来，这令他回忆起那些美好的手感和粘腻液体粘连其上的春光，提醒他撩拨他，却又无情地将他的手拷在床头，他把咣咣牵动床柱当做回应，告诉亚诺他渴求他。  
“我喜欢你被电得发抖时的模样。”他盯着抬手就能抚摸到的亚诺敏感的乳尖，它们都此时硬硬的立着，红红的诱人采撷“特别是被你夹子刺激到高潮的时候，我都怀疑你是不是会射奶……你自己知道你被我操的时候胸会变得尤其软吗？”  
“啊~”刚刚取下乳夹的乳头还红通通地硬着，被谢伊语言刺激之下将自己的注意力集中到自己那两小粒上，冷风钻过窗缝隙吹到上面，漂亮男孩儿就被刺激得忍不住呻吟起来。  
“每次你在我面前脱衣服我会幻想要是你真的有奶，会不会被我操到奶水横流，说不定不是吗？girly boy？。”谢伊掐着时间挺腰，正好迎上亚诺下压的屁股，以年轻人喉咙里泄出的尖叫证明了下自己的主导地位。  
”哈...嗯……每次……嗯……我们做的时候……唔嗯…我都想阉了你……”亚诺发狠地夹了谢伊一下，软肉骤然贴紧整个柱身，惩罚式地要他体验那绵软有炽热的蜜穴，燒得谢伊难耐地喘息。  
“嘶——那你怎么办？my little pussycat？"谁来喂饱你？嗯？”作为报复，谢伊又向上顶了几下，快到高潮的亚诺还真的挤出几声尖细又娇媚的呻吟来，顺着紧缩的气管和深重的喘息拉出尖尖的气音。  
“嗯嘶！我才不……啊！老家伙，你还真有劲……”  
废话太多了，谢伊想，这么好听的一把嗓子，用来叫床才不算浪费。  
“亚诺少爷的敏感点在右边……不用全都进去就能顶得到的小褶子，碾平它……亚诺少爷里面就会像女人潮吹一样流水……哦不，亚诺小少爷本身就拥有着完美又淫荡的女人的小洞，简直是天生被人疼爱的尤物。”露骨的描述刺激情欲总是效果喜人，特别是当谢伊真的为了证明这一点向上顶了好几次次之后，亚诺直接射在了谢伊小腹上，零星几点爬到了谢伊胸口，看起来太过明显了。  
“啊啊啊！”被射精之后的酸软侵袭，一下控制不住腰肢就着被插入的姿势被自己操到最深处的亚诺忍不住尖叫，同时腰肢酸软，他一下子难以提腰起来。  
“怎么？亚诺少爷没力气了吗？”谢伊坏笑着抬腰顶胯，“乖，让我来？嗯？”  
体验到快感的男孩变得乖顺而湿软，药性未退，沉于欲念和幻觉的亚诺带着混乱的脑子思考不清多少东西，鬼使神差就抬手开了锁  
“你今天，怎么这么听话？”谢伊马上坐起来抱住了亚诺，还钉在亚诺身体里的粗硬物什就顺着动作又压着亚诺那处极度敏感的软肉磨了两下  
“哼嗯~肏我，老家伙~”又被射精的快感攻陷又沉溺于谢伊温柔的抚摸和吮吻的亚诺并不能很好的保持理智，捡着他脑子里的重点提的要求  
成年来开了五年荤的身体熟练地指使大脑待会儿再吟诵那些情话而优先满足它低下的肉欲  
“你都没有不应期的么？亚诺？还是你根本没被刺激够？”那么饥渴吗？他们又不是没有骑乘过，也没见过亚诺那么主动地诱惑过他。  
“死老头子，你怎么那么多问题...你是不是...嗯...不行了……啊…还不如一根按摩棒……”亚诺还在蹭他，回复了一点点力气又开始艰难地动着腰自己寻找快感，  
毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的乳头让他浑身起着鸡皮疙瘩兴奋不已，占有欲和爱欲直冲大脑蛮横地命令谢伊碾碎他的教子。  
他们交换了一个急切又粘腻的深吻，近距离地眼神交流让对方眼里燃烧的欲念烧到各自眼睛里，灵魂里，邪恶又冷漠地僵持着，纵容也享受着对方挣扎沉沦在欲火里。  
谁先动了，谁嘴里泄出了声足够性感的谓叹来?哦，他们只知道一次深息过后，凶猛的性事就占据了全部，没有一个人的理智幸免于难，药性堆起来的欲望扭曲了世界又搅乱时间，恶意地翻腾大脑组织让它只能对方看见最性感的部分，再投射到身体上，求偶一样炫耀身上最能撩拨爱欲的肌肉，他们发情似的光看着对方就硬得不行，饥渴的穴肉又紧又快地压迫、吞吐，勾引进犯者，一缩一缩嘬着阳具索要淫乱的和精液，性奴一样扒光自己扭动细腰和屁股，竭力展现最多汁最欠操的一面；阳具弹跳着涨的更粗更硬，带着主人无情地碾进软肉里再毫无留恋地抽出来，不等软肉合起来又狠狠地肏进去，碾磨内壁，——他们完全地掌控着对方，又对被勾引，诱惑的感觉疯狂，喜爱到近乎上瘾。  
“亚诺……哦，小少爷，就是这样，再夹紧点儿，你里面湿的真厉害，对，吸它，我会给你的，继续……”What a sexy pussy .谢伊想着，失去理智的极致性爱迫使着他毫无羞耻的讲着骚话，使劲浑身解数拖着两个人坠入深渊。  
叫了很久亚诺才发觉自己在尖叫，明白过来刚刚自己竟然疯狂地，不顾一切地努力在下面都用力挺腰追逐快感，而那里现在使不出力气，这就是他反应过来的原因，被操到没了力气，被肏到汁水横流，只能用后穴努力吞吐阴茎借力，不知道自己射了几次却还在止不住地主动索取。  
哦，天哪——  
他现在就像魅魔一样……靠着精液和性爱才能生存的魅魔一样……但是……  
“但是他爱死这样了——”  
“唔！”亚诺嘴里骤然挤出尖叫，狠狠收缩的穴道刺激得两人同时吸气嘶吼。  
谢伊暂时抽出，翻过亚诺让他跪在床上，伸手就拿起不远处的电击器贴在了亚诺艳红的阴唇上  
“啊！”凉凉的，滑滑的塑料小圆片，无害又安静的贴着男孩子身下多出来的小口，亚诺心里升起一个危险的想法  
“谢……谢伊！你要……”  
“噢，亚诺……放松点儿——”敢换药，小崽子长本事了  
“解开，别，啊！……谢伊…寇马可！啊啊啊啊！唔……关了！关了它……嗯！哈啊……别！嗯唔——！”骤然被电流刺激得浑身软烂，酥麻而痛苦的感受直通大脑又变成快感，被凌虐的身体竟然配合地淌出更多淫液，亚诺发觉他那个小口竟然不知羞地继续收缩抽搐，可耻又放荡地引诱那根粗壮物体撞进来。  
“你从哪搞到的真药？我都没发现你竟然拿这玩意儿当迷情剂给自己下毒？”谢伊没再顾及那张水淋淋的小嘴，他趴在亚诺身上压死剧烈颤抖的身躯，舔着他的耳朵耳语，又按下了开关“训练性奴用的东西，唯一的解毒剂只能通过阴道或者肛门送进体内——再由插入者捣碎……代价是不得不进行非常激烈的性行为……在此同时，轻微的致幻作用同样将把主导者拖入情欲。”  
“啊嗯！嗯！”  
谢伊无视亚诺深深浅浅的喘息和诱惑的动作，关了电击器用手指捅戳亚诺的内壁，亲吻安抚瘫软喘息起伏的身体，心中有了思量，  
唔，他的教子越来越不听话了，而且……亚诺什么时候有了自己的亲信？嗯……除了自己之外？  
“啊……嗯……”亚诺喘着气，任由谢伊用手指在自己的后穴里戳戳刺刺，刚刚太过激烈的性爱让他实在透支，而柔和的戳刺更讨他的欢心，内壁一缩一缩着表达愉悦“呼……我耍了点小手段，啊……真舒服呢……”  
“哦，是这样吗？”谢伊按揉着那张过度劳累的小口，“被电到高潮的感觉……”很舒服……吗？  
“啊——！”谢伊又电他！  
“那我们不妨多玩儿几次？小性奴？顺便让你交代一下你的小手段？”  
“嗯~”柔软的触感有取代了电击，谢伊在舔那里，舌头伸进去又卷着液体出来，像是什么珍馐美食一样品尝着那里，  
“我知道你舒服极了，不是吗……”真是个温柔的情人，可是他也说着逼供的话，下一秒还会被电击的未知感和战栗并存在身体里，和着极致的舒爽和快感，亚诺翘着屁股闭眼享受这未知痛处之前的美好，觉得自己喜欢极了这样。  
“嗯……我告诉看守药物的人我要杀你，跟他们嗯唔——做交易的时候……啊_别舔那里……求你了……唔……谢伊……解药——啊啊啊啊！”亚诺被谢伊反绑双手按在床上舔弄得忘乎所以，下一秒又被电击搅成一团浆糊，落差感和被凌虐，被调教的观感让他怀疑他不会受的住下一次电击，谢伊甚至暗示他加紧胸部磨蹭他的阴茎，何况他那蹩脚的理由还是要杀死他自己的情人。  
“谢伊……唔，求你了，谢伊——”即使上半身和小腿全都贴在床上，但他还是支持不了那高高撅起的屁股，谢伊过分的仰躺着把头塞到他的两腿之间，电得有多狠之后的抚慰就有多温柔，他甚至开始帮他口交，手臂掐着亚诺的肉臀压进自己嘴里帮他口交。  
“ah...Shay~I'm comming! ah！”  
然后谢伊就离开他站了起来。  
“？！”他的阴茎也被锁精环锁得难受……  
“要解药？亚诺？求我。看看你能做多好亚诺，要为我扮演一个被调教得完美的性奴？”谢伊看着床上海跪趴着的男孩下命令。  
“……”然后谢伊就看见了亚诺眼中像开启了鹰眼一样锐利的光芒，狠狠被瞪了一下。  
“benne,shay Patrick cormac.”  
“welcome,Arno.my personal 'whoer',and let me know ,What shall we enjoy next ?”  
“,a happy and pain You have never felt.You facking bastard. ”  
"oh,really?I love new things."

“所以，我们什么时候去杀西泽尔？”亚诺昏昏欲睡地被谢伊抱在怀里，任由可爱的亲吻落在身上，温柔又暖润的后戏里，幸福感绵密又冗长地铺开。  
“不会远了。感觉怎么样？耳朵还好么?”低低沉沉的声音一直没停，亚诺喜欢惨了滴在身上一个个的亲吻  
“唔……你灌的我好满……但是很舒服……为什么我还醒着？我该晕过去了……”  
“这种药可是性奴用的，小混球，别再玩过头了。”  
“……”  
终于折腾够了，叹口气，谢伊吻了吻青年人的额头，  
“好好休息吧，小东西。”  
他喝下助眠的红酒，微醺的眼中溢出鲜血一样的红，下一步，他们该去敲打敲打，西泽尔那乱伦的妹妹了……


End file.
